


Knowledge and Feelings

by oldmoviewatcher



Series: The Jack Sloane Saga [6]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmoviewatcher/pseuds/oldmoviewatcher





	Knowledge and Feelings

"Nick," Ellie starts as they sit in her apartment eating take out, "I think I want to find my parents."  
"You sure?" Nick asks putting his fork down. "Didn't you just find out that you were adopted?"  
With a sigh, Ellie answers, "Yeah. I just don't know Nick. I want answers!"  
"I know, B. I would to, but do your parents even want to talk about it?"  
"I haven't talked to them since the told me," The blonde admits. Leaning her head against the back of the sofa, Ellie asks, "Do you think I'll ever find them?"  
"Maybe," Nick answers wondering if she ever will.  
An hour later, a call from Gibbs calls their night short, and the agents are unfortunately still in the building when Jack arrives that morning. Silently, the woman goes and hands each team member their preferred coffee. With a chorus of tired thank yous, Jack lets a small smirk play on her face before going up to her office. Busying herself with reports and her phone, Jack is surprised to see Ellie come into her office. Looking up, Jack asks how she can help.  
With a heavy sigh, the agent nervously sits at a chair before finally speaking.  
"Jack, I'm adopted," Ellie states.  
Any thought running through Jack's head immediately stops. Schooling her features, Jack asks a follow up question.  
"When did you find out?"  
"Two weeks ago. My parents just said they were sorry and that the mom was pretty young," Ellie answers. Nodding, Jack wonders the best way to end the session and covertly get Gibbs into her office.  
"Have you told anyone else?" Jack asks hoping the woman across from her will not read into her questions too much.  
"Just Nick," Ellie answers. "I just want to know why. Why didn't my parents tell me? Who is my real mom and why did she give me up?"  
Nodding, Jack answers, "That's something you'll have to ask them, Ellie."  
A sigh escapes the younger blonde as she answers, "I know. I just wish I didn't have to."  
A small smile forms on Jack's lips before she seriously advises, "If it were my daughter, I'd want her to talk to her parents."  
"Thanks, Jack," Ellie answers standing. Copying the agent, Sloane stands and lets her leave the office, but not before asking if Gibbs can come up.  
"I may have an idea for this case you're on," She says with a smile. For ten minutes, Jack anxiously waits for Gibbs to come into her office.  
"Jack?" Gibbs asks when he enters her office. Somehow managing to stay calm until Gibbs shuts the office door, Sloane blurts out, "She knows. Ellie knows."  
"About us?"  
Shaking her head, Sloane answers, "No, that she's adopted. Gibbs, I don't know if I can help her."  
"Are you allowed to help her?" Gibbs deflects. Rolling her eyes, Sloane stresses, "Gibbs, she knows. I don't know what to do!"  
Deciding to reason with his girlfriend, Gibbs asks, "What did you tell her?"  
"To talk to her parents. All she knows is her mother was young. Honestly, that may be all they know," Sloane remarks. Wringing her hands, the psychologist begins to pace her office as she tries to make sense of the last half hour of information. Watching her, Gibbs finally asks, "Do you want her to know?"  
Turning to face her boyfriend, Sloane, voice cracking, answers, "I don't know."  
A knock on the door cuts their conversation short. After a moment, Gibbs calls out that the door is unlocked. When McGee opens the door, Sloane lets out an inaudible sigh of relief. Facing Ellie is not what she wants right now.  
"Boss," McGee announces, we got a lead on a suspect. Nodding, Gibbs tells McGee he'll be right behind him before nodding to Jack. She gives a small smile befofre watching her boyfriend leave her office trying to figure out what exactly she is going to do now.


End file.
